My Police
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Tidak ada orang yang mau mendatangi salah satu bangunan penting milik pemerintah Korea Selatan ini. Namun berbeda dengan Jeon Wonwoo sang idol cantik yang melangkah anggun hanya untuk menemui Kim Mingyu sang kepala polisi dari divisi kriminal. Apa yang diinginkan wanita itu? / OS / Meanie /


**MY POLICE**

 **by Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **and Seventeen member**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Its Meanie fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

Siang hari di kota Seoul.

Dari banyaknya bangunan dan perumahan yang memenuhi kota ini. Salah satu bangunan penting milik pemerintah Korea Selatan ini sudah dipastikan tidak ada banyak waktu bersantai bagi para pegawainya meskipun hari libur. Mungkin dari luar terlihat biasa saja, walau bagi kebanyakan orang tidak ada yang menginginkan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Tidak akan ada yang ingin berurusan dengan salah satu pegawai di sana.

Namun berbeda dengan sesosok wanita cantik yang berjalan dengan anggunnya, tak mempedulikan panas di siang hari ini begitu menyengat kulit putihnya. Wanita itu mengenakan _summer dress_ , tanpa lengan dan hanya mencapai setengah paha. Menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus bagaikan milik para model.

Dengan langkah percaya diri ia memasuki gedung itu—Kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul.

Tak lelah ia memasang senyuman manisnya hingga tiap orang yang dilaluinya berhenti mendadak agar bisa terfokus menatap dirinya. Wanita dengan rambut digelung, menyisakan helaian rambut yang semakin memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya. Ia menuju ke arah resepsionis yang lekat memandangi wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya karena terkejut.

"Selamat siang," sapanya bernada lembut.

"A-ah, iya selamat siang, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," jawab sang resepsionis tergagap, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat di depan dada.

Wonwoo—sang wanitta yang mampu mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya—tersenyum geli melihat wajah gadis yang memakai seragam kepolisian itu karena begitu ekspresif, apalagi dengan pipi tembam bagaikan bakpau. Wonwoo memutuskan jika ia langsung menyukai gadis itu.

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"Oh, ya ampun! Tentu saja saya mengenali Anda. Boleh saya bersalaman? Saya fans Anda, Wonwoo-ssi," tutur gadis itu dengan semangatnya.

Tanpa banyak berkata Wonwoo bersalaman dengan gadis itu, sedikit menepuk punggung tangan yang bergetar. Ternyata cukup berguna untuk menenangkan gejolak euforia. Namun pekikan iri serentak berkumandang di sekitar mereka.

"Hmm... Seungkwan-ssi." Wonwoo melirik tanda pengenal yang tersemat pada seragam sang gadis.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Mingyu. Apa ia ada?"

"Ohh?! Kepala polisi Kim? Ada, biar saya antarkan," sahutnya tak kalah kaget mendapati seorang idol terkenal mencari kepala polisi dari salah satu divisi terbaik di Korea Selatan ini.

"Terima kasih," jawab Wonwoo mengikuti langkah sang gadis menaiki lantai dua.

Tanpa sadar Seungkwan menjadi penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan keduanya. Apa idol pujaannya ini terlibat suatu masalah? Seungkwan berdoa semoga saja tidak. Seingatnya Wonwoo merupakan salah satu publik figure yang tidak pernah terlibat skandal. Perilaku dan pembawaan dirinya yang kalem membuatnya menjadi model bagi para idol lain.

Seungkwan tersentak saat mendapati suara keras penuh ancaman kemarahan terdengar dari lantai yang baru ia pijaki. Terlihat jelas barisan kecil berisi 5 orang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya karena kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh _team_ tersebut. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menatap tajam mereka dengan aura dingin merupakan Kim Mingyu sang Kepala polisi terbaik. Tersiar kabar jika jabatannya akan segera diangkat kembali dalam usia yang masih muda, yakni 27 tahun.

Seungkwan tersenyum miris menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang berada di lantai tersebut yang hanya dapat mengasihani rekan kerja mereka yang mendapat kemalangan hari ini.

"Kepala polisi Kim di sana, Wonwoo-ssi. Akan saya panggilkan sebentar," ujar Seungkwan berinisiatif mendekati pria tampan yang kini berwajah menakutkan. Sejujurnya Seungkwan pun takut, sangat takut. Tapi ia tidak rela jika idola nya yang langsung berhadapan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Semua orang di kepolisian mengenal Kim Mingyu. Pria tampan dengan otak jeniusnya.

Matanya yang tajam dan selalu waspada akan segala jenis bahaya. Pengamatannya terkenal cepat dan teliti. Semua hal yang ditangkapnya mampu diproses oleh otak jeniusnya, menghasilkan perintah tegas yang tak mampu ditolak oleh orang lain. Kedudukan tinggi yang digenggamnya kini dalam waktu singkat dapat ia buktikan dengan hasil dari kerja kerasnya bersama kesatuannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Tidak peduli dengan usia yang masih muda, semua orang merasa segan kepada sang kepala polisi Kim Mingyu.

Namun sekarang situasi berjalan tak sesuai harapan. Mengakibatkan Mingyu meledak karena kelalaian team yang sedang bertugas di lapangan hingga akhirnya ia tarik kembali untuk segera menemui dirinya di gedung kantor kepolisian pusat.

Wonwoo yang melihat keraguan di langkah pertama Seungkwan segera menarik gadis tersebut untuk mundur. Menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau kembali bekerja saja. Biar aku yang memanggilnya langsung."

"Ta-tapi, Wonwoo-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Wonwoo menenangkan, menepuk singkat bahu sang gadis yang kini merasa berdebar-debar takut terjadi sesuatu melihat Wonwoo berjalan dengan tenangnya.

"Mingyu-ya~" panggil Wonwoo dengan nada mesranya.

Sontak seluruh kepala yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan pandangan terkejut, tak terkecuali pria yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Wonie?" Mingyu menyipitkan pandangannya, tak yakin jika wanita cantik itu berada di sini.

"Ne..." Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, kaki jenjangnya melangkah anggun dengan bunyi hentakan ringan nan beraturan dari hak sepatunya. Tersemat senyuman manis, bola matanya memancar indah hanya untuk pria bermarga Kim tersebut. "Aku datang, Gyu," ucapnya disertai sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi sebelah kanan Mingyu yang kini meraih pinggul indah Wonwoo untuk direngkuhnya. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, seakan hal tersebut sudah sangat biasa dilakukannya.

Sakit kepala yang menyerangnya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu kini mendadak perlahan mereda.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sedikit bersemangat, "Sudah. Aku sudah tidak punya tanggungan apa pun lagi di agensi. Karena itu—" Wonwoo mengangkat tas kain berukuran sedang guna menunjukkannya pada Mingyu, "—Ayo kita makan siang. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Oke," sahut Mingyu cepat, namun ia tersadar saat menatap sekelilingnya. Masih terdapat barisan bawahannya yang berada di belakangnya. Ia lupa jika tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan amarahnya pada mereka.

"Sebentar." Mingyu menghela napas kasar jika ia harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu.

Namun Wonwoo yang cukup peka akan situasi, kini mulai mengalihkan atensi Mingyu kembali. Menahan lengan Mingyu, Wonwoo mengerang dalam hati saat ia masih bisa merasakan otot-otot kuat lengan Mingyu walaupun terbalut oleh kemeja dan jas.

"Gyu, kau tadi pagi belum sarapan, 'kan? Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Seharusnya kau merasa sangat lapar sekarang," rayu Wonwoo sedikit menarik lengan Mingyu untuk berjalan.

"Aku masih sedikit ada urusan."

"Dimana ruanganmu, Gyu?" sela Wonwoo, sembari memberi tanda kepada para polisi yang tadi sempat dimarahi oleh Mingyu untuk beranjak pergi.

Kelima polisi tersebut saling melirik satu sama lain. Mengangguk singkat sambil bergerak mundur. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih tanpa suara kepada Wonwoo.

"Wonie sebentar saja." Mingyu menghentikan langkah Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau belum sarapan. Sekarang coba katakan apa yang telah kau makan sedari pagi?"

Pikiran Mingyu sekilas melayang, ia tahu tidak akan lepas dari pertanyaan itu jika tidak dijawabnya. Memandang lembut ke dalam mata Wonwoo, menyusuri wajah cantik wanita yang menunggunya dalam kerlingan menggoda. Sesaat Mingyu terpaku pada bibir kemerahan yang bagian bawahnya sedikit digigit oleh Wonwoo, menimbulkan reaksi tersendiri pada tubuh bagian selatan miliknya.

Oh, _shit_! Mingyu junior perlahan namun pasti menegang.

"Aku memakan bibirmu," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ck. Itu kan memang sarapan rutinmu setiap hari. Yang kumaksud yang bisa mengenyangkan perutmu, bukan hanya mulutmu, Mingyu," decak Wonwoo tanpa menyadari pembicaraan mereka dapat didengar oleh banyak orang yang terkesiap tidak percaya. Menatap kedua orang yang sama sekali tidak akan mereka sangka memiliki hubungan seintim itu. Ingin percaya bahwa keduanya saling mengenal dekat saja tidak.

Tapi ini lah kenyataannya. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya sang kepala polisi yang disegani banyak kalangan itu, mudah dibujuk hanya dengan rayuan dari sang idol cantik—pemilik jutaan fans di luar sana.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya yang biasanya setajam elang kini berkilat nakal seakan menampakkan sisi lainnya.

"Itu vitamin." Mingyu meralatnya setengah bercanda, tapi wajah serius Wonwoo menghentikannya. "Oke, aku makan sepotong sandwich daging asap dan secangkir kopi."

"Nah. kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang. Kebetulan aku lapar. Aku sengaja memasak sebelum pergi ke agensi. Dan kau harus memakannya sampai habis."

Mingyu merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo semakin erat, hingga ia tersadar jika semenjak tadi mereka masih berada di ruang publik. Sial. Jeon Wonwoo memang mampu membuatnya lupa diri.

'Ini tidak baik,' pikir Mingyu.

Dengan cepat ia membawa Wonwoo menuju ruangannya yang berada di salah satu sudut yang ada di lantai tersebut. Ruangan khusus dan tertutup. Tidak akan ada yang berani memasuki ruangan itu tanpa seijin sang pemilik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasti akan ada gosip tersiar dalam hitungan detik," gumam Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka digosipkan denganku?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sayang. Kau memang kekasihku. Mereka harus terima kenyataan ini."

"Baguslah kalo begitu." Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi kondisi ruangan Mingyu. "Aku tidak pernah ke sini."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini."

"Kata siapa?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku bisa mengganggumu, Kepala polisi Kim."

Mingyu mendengus geli, ia masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke saku celana kerjanya yang berwarna hitam. Lebih memilih memperhatikan sang kekasih yang bertingkah bagaikan anak kecil. Menyentuh dan mengelilingi ruangannya, hingga Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di satu-satunya kursi panas di mana Mingyu sering merasakan bokongnya sakit karena terlalu lama mendudukinya.

"Aku suka kursi kerjamu," ujar Wonwoo bergaya seakan ia sang pemilik kursi, jemarinya meraih asal berkas laporan yang ada di atas meja kerja di depannya itu. "Ini mengenai pelaku penembakan di kawasan perumahan Gangnam, 'kan?"

"Hmm."

"Kalian masih mengusut kasusnya. Belum ditemukan?"

"Hal itu yang membuatku marah-marah barusan. Padahal masih banyak kasus lain yang harus segera diselesaikan juga," ujar Mingyu mengingatkan Wonwoo yang meliriknya dengan tatapan simpati. Mingyu berdecak kesal saat menyadari ia belum menuntaskan luapan emosinya.

Wonwoo dengan perlahan beranjak menuju Mingyu. Berdiri tepat di hadapan pria Kim yang telah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini. Menangkup wajah berahang tegas tersebut, menariknya lembut agar sedikit membungkuk kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan.

"Jangan memikirkan pekerjaan saat bersama diriku," perintah Wonwoo mengalun tegas seraya menatap manik kelam Mingyu yang terfokus pada dirinya.

Tangan Wonwoo kini meraih kedua tangan Mingyu, mengeluarkannya dari saku celana dan dengan santainya Wonwoo menggerakan tangan Mingyu untuk melingkari pinggangnya, yang ditanggapi Mingyu dengan mempererat rengkuhannya. Sementara dirinya sendiri semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh pria Kim yang sungguh mengundang tatapan lapar para wanita yang melihatnya. Khusus Wonwoo yang sering melihat tubuh telanjang sang kepala polisi.

Aroma tubuh Mingyu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus pening. Aroma jantan yang mampu membiusnya hingga terasa lemah tiap jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan protektifnya.

Mingyu meraih satu tangan Wonwoo. Kemudian diangkatnya tangan itu ke bibirnya dan dikecupnya satu persatu jemari lentik itu, sebelum berakhir di pergelangan tangannya. Di mana denyut nadi Wonwoo berdetak tidak karuan. Wanita itu yang menggodanya, menempelinya. Tapi wanita itu pula yang jatuh lebih dulu dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Kau selalu mampu mengalihkan perhatianku, _Love_."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya, menarik Mingyu untuk duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Kemudian dengan seenaknya ia duduk di atas paha sang kekasih yang bergerak mengikuti alur yang dibuat wanita itu.

Wonwoo memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibir Mingyu kemudian seringai menggoda tercipta dari sudut bibirnya. Mingyu mengernyit, mengira apa yang tengah kekasihnya pikirkan.

Hingga akhirnya Mingyu tersadar kala Wonwoo beranjak dari pangkuannya, menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok di bawah, di antara paha Mingyu yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa berkata apapun jari-jemari Wonwoo merayap di pahanya, meraba naik turun sepanjang paha atas hingga ke lutut, berbalik lagi mencoba dengan nakal menyentuh daerah selangkangan. Tangan terampil Wonwoo telah membuka retsleting celana Mingyu dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang dari tadi bersembunyi. Mainan kesukaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, kejantanan Mingyu selalu memuaskan dirinya. Begitu besar, keras dan kaku.

Wonwoo menyentuhnya kejantanan Mingyu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbangun akibat sentuhan telapak tangan Wonwoo yang halus. Bergerak perlahan menggoda batang kejantanan yang mengeras.

Saat itu juga bagi Mingyu terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Pembuluh darah yang berkedut-kedut pada batang ereksinya akhirnya terlihat jelas menggambarkan suasana hati sang kepala polisi muda itu sekarang. Perlahan rangsangan dari tangan Wonwoo meningkatkan libidonya.

Dewa seks Mingyu mulai meraung, meronta keluar menunjukkan dirinya.

Napas Mingyu memberat, turut bereaksi pada suaranya yang semakin serak kala berucap, "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, Sayang," peringatnya walau kepalanya terlanjur pening akibat permainan kecil Wonwoo.

Sayangnya Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya ke arah Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya frustasi. Sedangkan Wonwoo memasang ekspresi polosnya sambil menggenggam kejantanan Mingyu yang semakin membesar, kemudian menjilat ujungnya bagaikan menjilat es krim.

Imajinasi Mingyu tiba-tiba melayang. Haruskah mereka bermain _Daddy kink_?

Mingyu mendengus pelan, menghilangkan permainan semacam itu. Tidak, ia lebih suka Wonwoo yang liar, seksi, panas seperti biasanya. Tanpa perlu adanya panggilan _daddy_. Lebih menyenangkan di telinganya jika Wonwoo mendesahkan namanya langsung.

"Sayang."

"Ya, Mingyu-ya?"

Jari tangan Wonwoo meraba lubang kecil di ujung kepala ereksi Mingyu, menekan dan menusuk mencari cairan pre-cum yang menetes lalu dioleskannya cairan itu keseluruh kepala ereksi itu. Gigi Mingyu terdengar bergemeretak menahan aliran kejutan listrik yang disebarkan jari tangan Wonwoo pada kejantanannya.

"Ini berbahaya. Kita di kantor, gedung kepolisian tepatnya bila kau lupa, Sayang."

Tanpa mengurangi kerja jari-jemari lembut nan lentiknya, Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkan makanan pembuka," ucapnya sebelum memasukkan kejantanan Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika Mingyu menahan napasnya, mencoba menahan erangannya. Hingga ia menarik kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Sial!" Mingyu mengutuk mulut Wonwoo yang terasa begitu nikmat memanjakan miliknya itu.

Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut halus wanitanya.

Wonwoo senang melihat reaksi Mingyu, ia harus berterima kasih diberikan sepasang tangan nakal dan mulut yang mampu memberikan kenikmatan pada sang kekasih. Walaupun ini baru kedua kalinya ia memberikan oral sex.

Bibir Mingyu mendesis merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Kuluman mulut Wonwoo pada ereksinya masih terasa begitu amatir, mengingat Mingyu jarang memperbolehkan Wonwoo untuk mengulum kejantanannya. Meski demikian kenikmatan yang Wonwoo berikan pada Mingyu begitu luar biasa, lidahnya menyentuh batang ereksi yang semakin membesar dengan perlahan kemudian menghisapnya.

Kejantanan Mingyu mulai berkedut-kedut. Pria itu yakin tak lama lagi ia akan meledak.

"Sayang, aku akan keluar," geram Mingyu dengan napas tersengal, "Lepaskan mulutmu dari sana," desisnya pelan tanpa bisa melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari jerat surga duniawi yang diberikan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menahan cairan yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Hanya suara gumaman samar yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo yang masih mengulum mainannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan spermaku, Sayang," bujuk Mingyu namun tangannya meremas rambut Wonwoo hingga berantakan, membiarkan gelungan rambut wanita itu terlepas dan tergerai indah.

Wonwoo menggeleng, menolak. Dalam hati wanita Jeon itu ingin merasakan bagaimana jika ia menelan, sedikit saja sperma milik kekasihnya. Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan rasanya apa ia akan mual atau menyukainya. Dengan tak sabar, tangan Wonwoo mengocok batang kejantanan itu naik turun dengan cepat, sementara mulutnya masih menghisap kepala ereksinya.

"Aku akan keluar, Wonwoo!" Cengkraman di rambut Wonwoo serentak menguat bersamaan dengan geraman Mingyu. "Arrghh—hh—ahh!"

Helaan napas Mingyu yang terputus-putus seketika memenuhi ruangan. Oh, Wonwoo benar-benar berhasil menyiksa Mingyu dengan sukses. Siksaan yang sangat pria itu nikmati. Aliran keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang melemas.

Wonwoo menampung seluruh sperma Mingyu di dalam mulutnya, belum berani ia telan. Mendorong kursi kerja Mingyu, membuat tubuh pria itu sedikit melonjak kaget di samping rasa lelah yang mendera.

"Wonie?"

Wonwoo segera beranjak berdiri, berlari ke arah kamar mandi khusus di dalam ruangan itu. Memuntahkan seluruh sperma yang ada di mulutnya. Ternyata Wonwoo belum berani mencoba menelan cairan tersebut. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit, indra pengecapnya menolak rasa yang masih melekat di lidah dan segala sisi dalam mulutnya.

Saat itu juga Wonwoo memutuskan jika ia tidak menyukai rasa sperma.

"Oh, Wonwoo sayang. Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau mencoba menelan cairanku. Itu bukan untuk ditelan oleh mulutmu tapi vaginamu."

Mingyu tertawa geli menatap wajah Wonwoo yang masih mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau mual?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak masalah dengan rasa penismu. Tapi—" Wonwoo segera menjulurkan lidahnya, di mana sudut bibirnya pun masih menyisakan jejak cairan Mingyu.

"Hm, kau melakukan oral sex yang sangat hebat, Sayang," puji Mingyu, dengan halus menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Aroma keringat dan parfum pria itu benar-benar mempengaruhi kewarasan Wonwoo. Tanpa menghiraukan bila Mingyu baru saja selesai, Wonwoo telah meraba kejantanan Mingyu yang dengan cepat mulai menegang kembali. Oh, Kim Mingyu salah satu pria yang mampu bertahan lama. Jadi Wonwoo pikir ini tidak masalah.

"Gyu, kau kan sudah puas. Jadi—"

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara Mingyu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Wonwoo. Ia langsung mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan rakus.

"Kita lakukan ini cepat, waktu istirahat mulai berkurang dan aku belum merasakan bekal buatanmu."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menuju kursi kerjanya kembali. Mengangkat gaun Wonwoo sebatas pinggul agar Wonwoo dapat dengan mudah duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Wonwoo mencoba agar ia mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Mingyu saat pria itu menahan tubuhnya, memaksa membuang jarak di antara tubuh keduanya. Hingga tubuh depan mereka melekat.

"Kau tahu, Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sungguh datang di saat yang tepat. Pekerjaan membuatku sangat emosi. Tapi tenang saja, aku mencoba tidak kasar. Mungkin sedikit meluapkan kekesalanku, tapi akan ku tahan sehingga kau tidak menjerit dan membuat semua orang memasuki ruangan ini hanya untuk menatap lapar dirimu yang tengah dimasuki olehku."

Tawa geli meluncur dari Wonwoo, mengecup singkat bibir pria tampan itu yang mulai bicara melantur.

"Berusahalah." Kedipan menggoda diberikan Wonwoo sebagai tanda jika Mingyu dapat memulainya.

Mingyu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. Tangannya terangkat mencari resleting gaun yang menutupi tubuh indah wanitanya. Menurunkannya setengah, begitu pula tali bra berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih Wonwoo. Hanya sekedar membebaskan sesuatu yang begitu menggoda untuk Mingyu nikmati.

Mingyu meremas lembut payudara Wonwoo yang menggantung bebas. Sungguh indah dan seksi melihat ukuran payudara Wonwoo yang mampu menyulut gairah Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeliat di pangkuan Mingyu diiringi erangan sensual yang berusaha di tahannya agar tidak terlalu keras. Membuat Mingyu turut menggeram saat penisnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi apapun dan berdiri tegak, bergesekan dengan vagina Wonwoo yang terhalangi oleh celana dalam.

Napas Wonwoo tersengal saat Mingyu memberikan kecupan dan jilatan di sekitar leher dan belakang telinganya yang sensitif. Mulutnya terbuka, masih mengerang dan mendesah. Tubuh keduanya sudah terasa sangat panas karena gejolak birahi yang semakin menguat. Aroma tubuh masing-masing yang mampu mempengaruhi satu sama lain. Aroma pengundang untuk segera melakukan seks tak peduli di mana mereka berada.

Wonwoo mencengkram kuat bahu lebar Mingyu saat ia merasa jika pinggulnya ditekan kuat ke bawah, sehingga celana dalamnya kini telah basah oleh cairan pelumas yang mengalir dari dua organ intim yang berbeda. Mingyu sedikit mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya. Gerakannya begitu cepat hingga Wonwoo tanpa tahan melepaskan jeritan kecil, "Aakkhh...!"

Dan seketika Wonwoo merasa vaginanya penuh oleh penis Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menerobosnya kuat. "Ugh~ Gyu~hh."

Tak membuang waktu, Mingyu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menyentuh titik di mana Wonwoo menggelinjang nikmat sambil mendesahkan namanya. Bibir Mingyu tak akan menyiakan leher jenjang Wonwoo yang begitu menggodanya. Ia mengecupnya di manapun yang ia inginkan, serta menjilatnya sebelum menghisapnya cukup kuat. Menggigit dan menghisapnya kembali hingga meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Nnggh... jangan membuat tanda~." Wonwoo merajuk.

"Sudah terlambat, Sayang," kekeh Mingyu menyeringai tipis. Ia sedang merasa begitu nikmat. Vagina Wonwoo menjepitnya cukup kuat, seakan meremas penisnya yang semakin liar menghentak kuat. Wonwoo menjambak rambut belakang Mingyu sambil mempertahankan tubuhnya yang melonjak-lonjak tak karuan. Ia tak tahan menerima segala kenikmatan yang Mingyu berikan.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. "Ohh, Gyu! Aku hampir sampai!"

Menyadari Wonwoo hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya, Mingyu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia mengerang nikmat saat miliknya dihisap kuat oleh vagina Wonwoo. Tangannya bergerak liar di payudara Wonwoo, mencoba memberikan rangsangan lebih hingga remasan penuh dan kasar sampai memilin puting berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan gemas. Wonwoo memeluk erat leher Mingyu. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Mingyu.

Wonwoo sadar jika ia orgasme maka teriakan penuh kepuasan akan terlepas bebas. Karena itu Wonwoo meraih wajah Mingyu dan mencium bibir pria itu keras sebagai peredam suara. Dan tak lama tubuhnya menegang, disusul dengan penis Mingyu yang dapat merasakan jepitan kuat dari vaginanya beserta aliran cairan orgasme yang semakin membasahi penis Mingyu yang masih menegang.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo sekilas lalu mengulumnya. Napas keduanya saling memburu dan Wonwoo yang paling sulit mengatur aliran pernapasannya. Mingyu menjauhkan wajah Wonwoo, menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tengah merasakan kepuasan. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup erat.

"Sayang, aku belum keluar."

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu disukai Mingyu.

"Ugh, sudah ku duga kau tidak mungkin akan keluar secepat ini," rengek Wonwoo.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kita coba ini sebagai seks terakhir kalinya kita di sini. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergoki dirimu yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan, Sayang."

Wonwoo mendesah lelah.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan," ucapnya seraya menggerakan kembali vaginanya, sedikit melakukan gerakan putaran beberapa kali seakan menggoda penis Mingyu yang masih bersarang di dalamnya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama, menyadari jika mereka masih berada di gedung kepolisian.

Tak membuang waktu, Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya. Wonwoo sedikit mendesah kala gerakan berjalan Mingyu mengakibatkan penis pria itu pun keluar masuk vaginanya dengan gerakan konstan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Wonwoo mengernyit, menatap Mingyu heran. Sedikit menelan kasar salivanya saat mendapati seringaian pria itu.

Bola matanya melebar saat ia menyadari mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Mingyu. Mendorong hingga punggungnya beradu dengan permukaan pintu. Tubuhnya tetap tertahan oleh Mingyu, jadi ia hanya mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu dengan penisnya yang menancap tanpa adanya gerakan berarti hingga Wonwoo merasa vaginanya begitu gatal ingin segera dipermainkan kembali.

"Gyu?"

"Ssttt... jangan berisik."

"Tapi ini di depan pintu."

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu asal kita tidak menimbulkan suara."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?" cerca Wonwoo semakin takut.

Mingyu mengunci pintu dengan cepat kemudian menyeringai kembali menatap Wonwoo yang memandangnya tak percaya.

Mingyu memegang kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Mingyu menurunkan satu kaki Wonwoo, membiarkan yang lainnya tetap melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kita mulai lagi, _Love_. Tahan desahanmu."

Wonwoo terkesiap saat Mingyu dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menusuk dengan ganas seakan Mingyu tidak sadar jika Wonwoo ingin menjerit keras. Pria itu menyeringai saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh satu titik yang menjadi kenikmatan Wonwoo. Wanita itu mendesah keras tepat di telinga Mingyu.

Gairah Wonwoo menggila, begitu pula Mingyu. Jantung mereka semakin berdebar, keringat mengalir karena hawa tubuh yang semakin berpadu karena kenikmatan persenggamaan mereka dan perasaan takut ketahuan.

Hingga Mingyu melepaskan kedua tangan Wonwoo, membiarkannya mengalungi leher dan meremas rambutnya kasar. Mingyu melepaskan jasnya yang terasa mengganggu, melemparkannya kasar ke lantai. Begitu pula dengan dasinya yang ia longgarkan sampai dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibukanya. Wonwoo merasa ingin mengerang keras-keras melihat prnampakan Mingyu yang sangat panas dan liar.

Mingyu selalu bisa menyentuhnya tepat di tempat yang Wonwoo inginkan. Pria itu tak menyia-nyiakan banyak kesempatan. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada pintu dengan tangan lain yang meremas payudara Wonwoo bergantian. Tangannya sudah sangat terlatih dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Jadi ia tahu bahwa gerakan memilin serta cubitan kecil tepat di puting wanita itu akan selalu terasa nikmat dan menghasilkan desahan penuh gairah. Walaupun kali ini Mingyu tidak terlalu puas karena Wonwoo menahan suaranya.

Namun melihat Wonwoo yang merasa kepayahan menahan gelombang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dan tidak bisa menyuarakannya, membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Mingyu. Mingyu menciumnya, menyelipkan bibir bawah Wonwoo ke dalam belahan bibirnya, sedikit menggigitnya. Menahannya di sana dengan geraman kecil dan dalam. Mingyu bergerak semakin cepat. Bertambah liar ketika Wonwoo balas mencium bibirnya sarat gairah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ketokan di pintu membuat keduanya terlonjak.

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

Mingyu segera menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya. Penisnya masih menggenjot vagina Wonwoo dengan liar, membuat bola mata wanita itu melebar ngeri. Sedangkan Mingyu memberi tanda agar tidak bersuara sambil tetap mempertahankan permainan seks mereka.

"Permisi, Kepala polisi Kim. Saya Lee Chan ingin memberikan laporan dari team lapangan di kawasan Yeonhui-dong."

Wonwoo berusaha menahan desahannya walau mulutnya sudah tertutupi oleh tangan Mingyu, sebagai gantinya jari-jemarinya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dipakai pria itu. Penis Mingyu sungguh tidak bisa berhenti bergerak walau sejenak, padahal Wonwoo sudah takut jika suara dari permainan mereka di bawah sana terdengar. Itu semua membuat Wonwoo merasakan sensasi aneh, kenikmatan seks yang begitu mendebarkan.

Mingyu berusaha membersihkan suaranya sebelum menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti yang ia gunakan jika sedang tidak bisa diganggu atau marah.

"Bawa kembali ke mejamu! Nanti biar aku yang ke sana!" perintah Mingyu disertai geraman yang mampu membuat bulu halus di sekujur tubuh polisi muda Lee Chan merinding ngeri.

"Ta-tapi, Pak."

 **BRAK!**

Mingyu menggedor kuat dalam sekali kepalan tangan membuat polisi muda Lee melonjak kaget. Bahkan Wonwoo yang masih di dalam dekapannya pun terkejut.

"PERGI!"

"Ba-baik, Kepala polisi Kim." Dengan tergagap polisi muda itu mengundurkan diri. Lee Chan pikir ia benar-benar salah waktu mendatangi ruangan atasannya tersebut, mengira dengan kehadiran sang idol cantik mampu menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Tanpa mengetahui jika geraman amarah itu keluar karena Mingyu merasakan jika penisnya sudah tidak sabar untuk semakin menggila tanpa adanya gangguan dari orang lain.

Setelah yakin tidak ada orang di balik pintu, kedua tangan Mingyu bertumpu tepat pada bokong padat Wonwoo. Menggerakkannya untuk beradu lebih dalam dengan pinggul Mingyu yang langsung bergerak seperti kesetanan. Dan Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu sedang mempercepat proses klimaksnya. Gerakan liar keduanya membuat gesekan di seluruh tubuh mereka begitu panas. Tidak ingin berhenti. Mereka ingin merasakan lebih lama. Keduanya begitu mendamba. Bagaimana lekatnya tubuh mereka hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang kuat menahan sensasi ini lebih lama lagi.

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo kuat-kuat. Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo tersentak hebat beberapa saat kemudian, merasakan kehangatan akan luapan semprotan sperma Mingyu secara tiba-tiba melingkupi vaginanya yang juga mengalami orgasme. Sensasi hangat namun geli berlomba-lomba berlari menuju tempat peraduannya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, masih membiasakan diri akan penuhnya vagina miliknya. Deru napas Mingyu menerpa pipinya. Berbagi udara yang perlahan namun pasti menggantikan untaian nafsu di aliran darah masing-masing.

Wonwoo sudah menurunkan kakinya. Dengan tawa gelinya Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Kau gila, Kepala polisi Kim. Aku benar-benar kaget saat kau sampai memukul pintu."

"Itu karenamu, Nyonya Kim. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan dirimu walau sejenak."

"Eiii~ aku baru akan menjadi nyonya Kim 3 minggu lagi."

"Sama saja. Seharusnya dipercepat, kau bahkan sudah mengundurkan diri dari agensi."

"Yah... semuanya demi dirimu yang ingin aku menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya."

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo," ungkap Mingyu dengan tatapan sayang pada sang calon istri kemudian memeluknya erat penuh rasa syukur.

"Ayo kita rapikan ini dan mulai makan siangmu yang benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat, Tuan Kim Mingyu. Lagipula aku juga lapar," keluh Wonwoo yang segera disetujui Mingyu.

Tak butuh lama hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan penampilan normal. Dan mulai bergegas untuk menyantap bekal buatan Wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan apakah ada yang menyadari aktifitas intim mereka barusan.

Karena sekarang Lee Chan dan seluruh rekan kerjanya jadi memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan sang kepala polisi tersebut sampai menolak kehadiran orang lain padahal hanya untuk menerima laporan.

Dan sepertinya dalam beberapa jam ke depan akan ada banyak gosip menarik lainnya. Berita yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus apapun, tapi terdengar lebih panas di telinga para penghuni gedung kepolisian yang sedang menonton televisi dan mendapat kabar dari salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan, jika sang idol yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo telah memutuskan tidak memperbaharui kontrak karena ingin segera melangsungkan pernikahan, yang berarti melepaskan diri dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan namanya dalam 10 tahun ini.

 _Well, just believe it._

Kepala polisi Kim Mingyu memang telah bertekuk lutut dalam pesona Jeon Wonwoo sang idol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

 **Hohoho epep selingan di kala stress. Ga tau banyaknya typo atau misstypo. Ini bener-bener ngasal. Awalnya cuma mau jadi rate T. Sungguh ga ada mesum-mesumnya sama sekali. Dan setelah liat relay dance Sebongie yang clap. Mereka semua pake jas itu wow banget wkwkwk.**

 **Oiya, gomen Sapphire Crystal eonnie karena banyak php-nya lama bingit buat publish. Hahaha.**

 **Ohh aku emang lagi dilanda ga yakin bisa buat adegan enaena yang bagus T-T. Tapi ya ini hasilnya.**

 **Gomawo yang uda mau baca. Jangan lupa tinggalin repiu kalo bisa. Kalo mau, ayo ngobrolin sebongie sama aku. Kalo login ntar aku bales lewat PM. Tapi kayanya jarang yang mau ngecek PM sekarang ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di saat aku ga tahan dengan pesona Sebongie, 12 November 2017.**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
